Family confession
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch, Thatch and Marco have a talk about what they all went through. Be it hell, family, or kidnappers. They can't keep it in anymore, and they know the people they're confessing to will understand. However, there is one thing that Fatch is hiding. And Marco's determined to get him to confess. OC warning, rated T for dark themes. You've been warned my friends. Enjoy.


**Lots so sad stuff. Also a lot of dialog. You have been warned my friends.**

**Also, I swear, I am just spitting out ideas right now. I just thought of this today. X3 Enjoy!**

* * *

To be honest here, mostly to himself, Dusk was worried about Thatch and Marco right now. Both seemed to be slowing down a bit, and they were both having nightmares. It was so strange... they had both been fine for weeks now. Thatch had almost been expected, with all that had been going on lately, but Marco too? Dusk thought Marco was getting better.

The only sad part was that Dusk couldn't get either one to talk to him. Like they didn't trust him or something. It hurt a bit really. But he should try to be supportive. After all, due to past events with Fatch, he knew better than to push it.

Dusk froze slightly, pressing his ear against the thin wall, listening to what sounded like his brothers Fatch and Marco, and Thatch talking together. Curiosity soon got the better of him. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but this sounded important.

* * *

_" So you wound up in hell... "_

_Fatch said softly, looking right at his older brother. Marco looked down sadly, pulling his black cat hat down a bit lower. _

_" Yeah... "_

_He mumbled back, shaking a bit harshly as he slowly brought his knees closer. _

_" For whatever reason, Flash thought I should be down there for a while. Like... he wanted me to learn a lesson. "_

_" ... What happened down there? "_

_" ... I was tortured by demons. Strapped to a torture table, cut up, dissected, scared... I can't do anything normally now. I'm blind in one eye, I have a terrible limp... well... I'm pretty much pathetic now. "_

_" Marco, you're not pathetic. "_

_Fatch comforted, placing a hand on the older's shoulder. _

_" You were sent there to learn a lesson. Did you learn it? "_

_Marco's eyes twinkled in pure sadness before bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. _

_" Y-yes... I was sent there for the way I treated you! "_

_Fatch pulled back a bit, not expecting this answer. _

_" W-what?! "_

_" I treated you like s*** when you were at your absolute lowest! And then Flash sent me to hell for it! A-at the time I was actually thinking it was YOUR fault I got sent to hell! But to make things worse, I got "special" treatment! Trained demons tortured me, a-and I think a psychic demon showed me how you were treated! ... ALL of it... ALL the torture..."_

_Fatch's face turned bright red as he soon realized what Marco was talking about. Not a day went by where Fatch didn't think about that torture. How horribly it hurt. How frightening it was. How much it scarred him emotionally, mentally, and physically. It hurt, and that was the Flash darn truth. And now Marco knew what it was... _

_" I realized how insignificant my problems were... I walked through my days in hell numb... with guilt eating me alive for how I treated you... I... I'm SO sorry Fatch... "_

_And just like that Marco's tears fell like rain, covering his eyes with his hands. And soon Fatch and Thatch found themselves hugging the older vampire, simply waiting for him to calm down. _

* * *

_Some time went by, and soon the older calmed down. He was still breathing a bit heavily, but he was feeling better. But the sadness, the negativity of the situation was still weighing the room down heavily. Marco also looked like he wanted to ask something, but each time he opened his mouth, he closed it up again almost immediately. And each time he did, he'd always be looking at Thatch. _

_Finally Thatch found he couldn't take it anymore. He looked right at Marco and said sternly yet softly. _

_" Ok Marco, what is it? "_

_Marco looked away for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and looking straight into the childs eyes. _

_" I w__as wondering... Dusk has said you came from a broken home-he was muttering to himself, he didn't tell me directly-and I was wanting to know... how was your home broken? "_

_Thatch froze greatly and turned away. A ginormous part of him didn't want to tell him. After all, it was horrible. Yet at the same time, Marco DID tell them about hell. And when his life was compared to Marco's time in hell, well... his problems seemed very insignificant. Slowly, the child began to confess. _

_" My parents have never liked me... they let me know too. I would block it out, but that only goes so far. It got harder to block it out once my friend Richard moved away too. Soon they wanted me to go to Scare School. And even worse, they wanted me to bully other kids too... "_

_Thatch was starting to clam up a bit, and to the other vampires surprise, he actually SMIRKED a little. _

_" You know... I was actually really sad when they died. I know how this looks, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Every year, even after I was enrolled in Scare School, they would celebrate my birthday. "_

_Fatch felt his eyes widen a little, leaning in to hear the younger better. _

_" I think it was to gain some Social Security workers attention now, as but they were still good. Every year they let me chose a birthday dinner, a birthday cake, the ice cream, what kind of soda... it was cool. They never said they loved me, they never showed if they enjoyed that day, but I didn't care. It was the one day they paid any attention to me. It made me think... that maybe one day... maybe they WOULD love me... heh... obviously I was wrong. "_

_" Did they give you presents? "_

_Fatch asked softly, watching the other snicker a bit._

_" Yeah. They normally gave me something stupid like deodorant or toothpaste, but once I got into Scare School the gifts got better. One year they gave me my bat phone. "For emergency purposes". But I didn't care at the time. I had a freakin PHONE! "_

_The older two laughed at this heartily, getting a smile out of Thatch. However, upon remembering how cruel his parents were, this smile soon faded. _

_" Obviously no amount of cool birthday stuff would change the torture they gave me. "_

_Soon the two calmed down and listened to the younger. _

_" I don't know who I was more afraid of. Mom always brought me close to death, but I'd always feel dads beatings for days... "_

_Thatch clenched his eyes shut, and that's when they realized he didn't want to remember any more. _

* * *

_Finally the time had come that Marco and Thatch expected Fatch to speak up. However, even after all the two had confessed, it seemed like Fatch was holding his ground. He wasn't going to talk. Even though these two KNEW the extent to his pain, the powerful prince was STILL refusing to talk. And the sad part was... Fatch was the one who needed to let it out the most. Dusk had actually suggested the prince do therapy, but Fatch refused with every living fiber in his body. Although, many people would've felt the same way. _

_Thatch really wanted the other to speak up, as he wanted to help the other as he'd helped him, but it didn't seem like Fatch would talk. And the child was getting sleepy as well. He felt his eyes drooping, and he didn't notice it, but his head soon fell against Marco's shoulder. Marco didn't move him, he merely began to rub the back of his head and helped him relax. Soon the child was fast asleep, and Marco looked up at Fatch with a soft look of realization. Fatch didn't want Thatch to hear. He'd been waiting for the child to tire. _

_" He's asleep. "_

_" Good. "_

_Fatch muttered, crossing his arms. _

_" I don't want him to over hear this. He's a bit too young. "_

_" Why don't you start from the beginning bro? "_

_Fatch took a shaky breath, feeling his body itself shaking. _

_" Frost and Charlene were horrible... they drank, they smoked, anything you can think of. But they didn't work. I did. I payed the bills. The only sanctuary I had was within Dusk. He'd patch me up and get me treats. But he never fully understood my pain. I love him to death, but he never knew the extent of the abuse I lived through. "_

_The boy brought his knees close, hugging them to his chest. _

_" Most of the time they'd just scratch up my back... or my torso... and with claws, it hurt. But they weren't stupid either. They never dared hit my face. Then people'd notice. Sometimes they'd break an arm. But not the leg, as they needed me to work. "_

_" Why didn't you ever run away? "_

_" I did. Twice. Each time I did it got worse. Charlene threatened to kill me if I ever tried again. And the scary thing was... I knew she was serious. "_

_Marco wanted so badly to embrace his brother. To let him know it was going to be ok. But if he moved, he'd wake up Thatch. And for Fatch, he didn't DARE wake the child up. _

_" I was so thankful when Dusk killed them. I didn't want to live that way anymore. I wanted a real, LOVING family. And I wanted away from that one torture... "_

_Fatch's eyes started to tear up greatly, biting into his lower lip. _

_" I-I'm sorry... "_

_He whimpered, holding the sides of his head, looking absolutely mortified. _

_" I-I can't..."_

_At that moment, Marco FULLY understood. He always thought he knew, but he didn't know the full extent. He now knew why Dusk had suggested therapy. However, the older probably didn't know why Fatch was so traumatized. After all, Fatch had never told anyone. It had been implied a few times, but to younger children. They probably had no clue. But thanks to... hell... Marco did. Slowly, carefully, Marco reached forward and grabbed one of Fatch's arms, quickly getting his attention. The poor boy was crying by now though. _

_" Fatch. You need to talk about it. Keeping it in is hurting you. "_

_" I-I don't care! "_

_Fatch whimpered, shaking harshly now. _

_" I don't care if I have nightmares for the rest of my life, I'm not talking about it! "_

_" Fatch... you have nightmares about it? "_

_The younger prince froze up, realizing his mistake. In truth, yes. Yes he did. Every night. He'd just learned how to sleep through it without screaming in his sleep. But he didn't want Marco to know this. _

_" Fatch, thanks to... hell... I DO know what happened to you. "_

_Fatch's face heated up even further, the tears running faster. _

_" I will understand. And I promise, I won't judge you. "_

_Fatch knew he was trapped. He couldn't break free from this now. A part of him knew Marco was right, but... he was scared. Yet he was still trapped. Slowly, still crying heavily, he spoke. _

* * *

Dusk bit his lower lip as he listened, growing more and more horrified at each word. He never knew about this. No one in their family did. Fatch really had to go through with all that...?

* * *

**I have to end it here. Also, I don't have the heart to say Fatch's torture there. So I hope no one judges me if you figure it out. Anyway, goodnight. **


End file.
